Sweeter than Candy
by xxYaoiLoverIncognitoxx
Summary: Little Sasuke wants to go trick or treating but Naruto doesn't want to. They make a deal and Sasuke gets want he wants. Will Naruto? Sorry suck at summaries.


_Sweeter__than__Candy_

**NaruSasu AU OOC Sasuke**

**Disclaimer- Don't own belongs to that Kishimoto guy.**

It was all dark and gloomy inside the Uchiha manor. There were only two people in the house (boys); a blue-eyed blond with three scars on each cheek and an onyx-eyed, raven haired boy. They are getting dressed for a very special night, Halloween!

**Sasuke**- Naruto, are you going out for Halloween with me?

**Naruto**- No, teme.

**Sasuke**- What, but why not?!

**Naruto**- Teme, I'm getting too old to go out anymore. I'm 21 and to be honest it's kind of lame.

**Sasuke**- Look you dobe, I need you to go with me. I can't stay out late because of that damn curfew.

**Naruto**- Haha! Little Sasu-neko is too young to stay out. What are you, like 15?

Sasuke then proceeded to punch Naruto in the arm.

**Naruto**- Damn you, teme! What was that for?

**Sasuke**- Hn. Dobe.

**Naruto**- Now, I'm not taking your young ass anywhere.

**Sasuke**- (Mumbles something)

**Naruto**- What did you say jackass?

**Sasuke**- I said (mumbles)

**Naruto**- WHAT?!

**Sasuke**- PLEASE!

At that point Naruto couldn't speak; he just stood there looking like Scream. Sasuke was too busy blushing.

**Naruto**- Did you just say please?!

**Sasuke**- Yes, now will you take me?!

**Naruto**- Under one condition.

**Sasuke-** What, dobe, what?

Naruto whispered something in Sasuke's ear that made him blush harder that before.

**Naruto**- So, will you do it?

**Sasuke**- Do I have to?

**Naruto**- Do you want to stay out late, hun?

Sasuke- Fine, fine. I'll do it but never, I mean never, talk about this to anyone. Got it?

**Naruto-** Alright teme but do a good job.

**Sasuke**- Whatever.

So Naruto decided to take Sasuke and the two boys walked throughout Konoha with a little kitty cat Sasuke and a Naruto crossed between being depressed and excited about when they go back to Sasuke's place.

When they got back to Sasuke's house, Naruto was in such a hurry he practically slammed Sasuke's front door open.

**Sasuke**- What the hell, usuratonkachi?!

**Naruto-** You need no words for what you are going to do.

Naruto started to back up towards the couch but Sasuke wouldn't follow.

**Naruto**- What's the matter? You scared? (Chuckles)

**Sasuke**- (Mumbles)

**Naruto**- What? Speak louder teme.

**Sasuke**- I said not here baka.

**Naruto**- Then where cause I'm no-

**Sasuke**- Shut up you idiot. In my room.

**Naruto**- You could've just said that jackass.

So Sasuke took Naruto's hand and lead him to his bedroom. He opened the door, pushed Naruto in the room and then on the bed.

**Naruto**- Way to be gentle teme.

**Sasuke**- Shut up.

**Naruto**- Whatever; now get on your knees and do a good job, SasuKitty.

**Sasuke**- S-Shut up.

Sasuke got on his knees in front of Naruto and reached for his pants. He pops the button and grabs the zipper. Sasuke started to pull it down but stops.

**Naruto**- Hurry up down there.

**Sasuke**- Don't rush me.

Sasuke continued with the zipper and when it was all the way down, he moved the pants down. Then he pulled down the boxers and Naruto's length almost hit him in the face.

**Sasuke**- HOLY SHIT!

**Naruto**- He he, like what you see?

**Sasuke**- I s-sai-said sh-shut u-up.

Sasuke put the tip of Naruto's penis inside his hot mouth and licked some of the precum. Naruto looked down and couldn't help but moan at the sexy sight between his legs. Sasuke looked up from his position between Naruto's legs and softly moaned. He had never seen Naruto like that; head tilted back, eyes closed, mouth open and grunting with a look of pure pleasure on his face. Sasuke got hard at the very sight. Sasuke decided to take more of Naruto into his mouth until the tip hit the back of his throat. Naruto clutched the sheets so hard they were about to rip.

Since all of Naruto wouldn't fit into his mouth (and he didn't want to choke), Sasuke used the hand that wasn't holding down Naruto's hips to stroke the rest of the erection. Sasuke kept bobbing his head up and down, switching the pace from slow to fast. He'd slow down occasionally slowing to lightly graze his teeth against the thick vein on the underside. Naruto got to a point where he couldn't stop moaning. He kept trying to talk to Sasuke with his husky, lust-filled voice.

**Naruto**- (husky voice) You love this don't you? My cock in your mouth. Ahh! Fuck Sasuke!

Sasuke couldn't help but keen at the dirty name Naruto had used upon him. He could tell Naruto was close to cumming because he could fill the throbbing of Naruto's member increase.

**Naruto**- Cumming!

Sasuke pulled his mouth off of Naruto's dick to gasp for air (yes he was breathing through his nose but that wasn't enough). He kept his hand going up and down on Naruto's shaft, occasionally stopping to run his thumb over the tip.

**Sasuke**- Cum for me, Naruto.

Naruto didn't have enough air nor enough time to respond. With a grunt of Sasuke's name, Naruto came all over Sasuke's face, hand and some in his mouth. Sasuke couldn't take Naruto's noises anymore and came in his little, leather shorts. Sauke collected up more of Naruto's cum in his mouth and swallowed.

**Sasuke**- Mmmnmm. Yummy.

**Naruto**-(breathless) Of course you liked it, SasuKitty.

**Sasuke**- Mhnmm, don't call me that.

**Naruto**- Shit, Itachi is going to kill me.

**Sasuke**- Well, at least I got my taste before he does kill you. (Chuckles)

**Naruto**- Whatev- Did you just laugh?!

**Sasuke**- Never speak of it.

**Naruto**- My lips are sealed.

**Sasuke**- So…. Umm, where do we go from here?

**Naruto**- Well, you become my boyfriend because I love you and also, I'm not going to let you go knowing that you can do that.

**Sasuke**- Whatever and I love you too- dobe.

**Naruto**- Just had to add an insult didn't you teme?

**Sasuke**- Shut up, baka. (Gets up)

**Naruto**- Where you going, Sasu-chan? Come back to bed.

**Sasuke**- To go change. This costume is sticky.

**Naruto**- I can change it for you (cue perverted smile).

**Sasuke**- Perve.

Naruto acted like he was hurt and Sasuke went to the bathroom. He comes back and throws the dirty costume in the hamper. Then Sasuke crawled into the bed next to Naruto and cuddled up to him. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and Sasuke started to go to sleep.

**Naruto**- Hey, Sasuke?

**Sasuke**- Yes?

**Naruto**- I want to give you something.

**Sasuke**- What is it, Naru-kit?

Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's and gave him a sweet, short chaste kiss.

**Naruto**- I bet that was sweeter than candy.

**Sasuke**- Hn. Night, dobe.

-Story end-

_**Me**__- Well, I hope you enjoyed-_

_**Sasuke**__- I thought you liked me, xx. Liar._

_**Me**__- All you did was give him a, well you know._

_**Naruto**__- It felt so good. Who knew?_

_**Me**__- Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. First time writing ever._

_**Sasuke**__- We can definitely tell._

_**Me**__- Keep on Sasuke and you will always be uke._

_**Sasuke**__- (Acting mute)_

_**Naruto**__- Please do. (chibi perverted face)_

_**Me**__- Let's just finished this bakas._

_**Both**__- How rude!_

_**Sasuke, Naruto and I**__- Ja Ne._


End file.
